Can We Be Friends?
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: This is written for the Roswell Gift Exchange. Summary Inside.


**Roswell Gift Exchange: Round 2**

Title: Can We Be Friends?

Written for: NOXELEMENTALIST

Written By: 4CullensandaBlack

Pairing: Max and Kyle

 _A/N: Written for the Roswell Gift Exchange Round 2 over on Tumblr._

 _This is what should have happened with Kyle and Max's friendship after the Blind Date episode._

 **Two days after Liz's blind date**

"Hi" says Kyle as he stops at his locker, even though he doesn't need to. He saw Max heading towards the water fountain.

"Hey" answers Max as he bends to get a sip of water glancing at Kyle, who seems out of sorts.

They both want to bring up the events that happened two night ago, but they just don't know where to start or even if they should.

"Look, I don't hope that you think that Saturday night makes us bestie or something" says Kyle as he looks through his locker trying not to pay attention to Max's reaction to his words.

"I didn't think that it did" proclaims Max as he finishes moistening his palate. He stands turning towards Kyle.

"Dude," he screams horrified, "you could at least look like you are digging in your bag for a book or something."

"Look, Kyle" says Max as he stares at his former enemy, "if you want to be friends with me, you need to man up."

He continues to stare at Kyle making him feel uncomfortable before Max decides to turn away and head to his next class before the bell rings.

Kyle is unsure how to react to what he just heard, so he shrugs and slams his locker door shut before turning down the hall to head to his class.

 _What is wrong with me? I am acting like I am asking Liz out on a date or something._ Kyle's thoughts continue to wander as he makes his way to his class.

 **The next day at 5:30pm.**

"Yo, Max" he turns as Kyle leaves his football buddies running up to Max as he exits the Crashdown.

"Hey" says Kyle as he smiles at Max's confused face.

"Hi" is the only the response that Kyle receives.

"Look, do you want to hang out" asks Kyle.

"Um, I am not sure…I mean…not now I am late for something" answers Max as he stares pass Kyle looking back into the diner.

Sadden Kyle answers, "okay…look…I know I was a jerk to you, so I can understand why you wouldn't want to be my friend." He turns away from Max. "See you around, Evans."

Max looks at Kyle in confusion as he watches him rejoin his buddies, hopping into his truck and driving away. Max didn't mean to hurt Kyle's feeling it's just that he never thought that him and Kyle would actually try to be friends.

"What did Valenti want" ask Michael who joins Max after paying the bill and exiting the Crashdown.

"Uh, you know Kyle" he continues while thinking on his feet, "just being his judgmental self."

"Hmm" questions Michael while looking at Max in contemplation, "I would have thought that after you'll had hung out the other night, that the two of you would be besties already."

"Shut up" laughs Max as he heads towards his jeep with Michael following close behind.

"I guess Liz is the issue" questions Michael as they stand behind the jeep facing each other.

"What are you saying" Max questions in anger, "that my feelings for Liz has ruined another one of my friendship."

"I didn't" smiles Michael as realization meets Max's eyes, "but you just did."

Max continues to stare at his best friend as understanding of just how much he has lost because of his feelings for Liz Parker, comes into view. Isabel isn't even speaking to him now. And the only reason Michael joined him after school at the Crashdown was so that he could copy his English assignment.

Shoot besides all of that, him and Liz aren't even together. Maybe actually trying to be friends with Kyle wouldn't be so bad.

 **Friday at 3:30pm**

The final bell rings and Max waits at the water fountain for Kyle to make his final run to his locker before football practice.

He was so nervous; you would think he was asking Liz out on a date.

"Hey" says Kyle as comes up short when he rounds the corner and sees Max standing next to his locker waiting for him.

"Before you say anything I just wanted to say" begins Max as Kyle gets closer, "that this is really weird."

"Understatement of the year" answers Kyle.

"Okay, I think that there is a reason why we dislike each other" he tries again to get his point across.

"You are just two for two today aren't you, Evans" groans Kyle as he reaches into his bag pack.

"Liz, I meant what I said the other night even though we were drunk. I am over Liz and wish you both the best of luck."

As Max listens to Kyle he wonders what else he remembers from their bonding night. Hopefully, it isn't some of the questionable things that he has done with his powers.

"What else do you remember" questions Max.

"Peeing on Mrs. Quick's lawn" they both laugh at the memory.

"Look Evans, I know I can be a privileged ass sometimes and I am working on that" continues Kyle, "Buddha teaches us that looking into what hurts oneself can effort how we treat others."

"Um" Max isn't really into religion so he is unsure of what to say, "I think we can just start by grabbing a burger at the Crashdown."

"Right, after practice" Kyle opens his locker door placing his books inside before closing it and turning to face Max.

"This might get weird" he says while turning to walk down the hallway. Max is by his side as they round the corner, "Is Isabel dating Guerin?"

"No why?" Max stops in his tracks shocked by this line of questioning.

"Well, since you took my girlfriend. I believe that it is only right that I take your sister" he laughs as he looks at Max's anger face.

"God, I am just kidding Evans" he laughs "if we are going to be friends, you have to get use to my sense of humor."

"I may have to rethink this whole friendship thing" answers Max as he hits Kyle on his arm.

"Whatever Evans, you are stuck with me now" laughs Kyle as they make their way to the football field. Max's jeep is parked in the lot and he turns towards it as Kyle makes his way to the field.

 **FIN**


End file.
